Leo on Deck
by SmolestDemigod
Summary: Leo is sent onto the SS Tipton to recruit new demigods. What happens when he's rooming with the one and only Zack Martin? Will they start a new friendship or have a rivalry for the entire semester? This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't hate. R&R and tell me if I should continue it! Be free to leave some tips too!


A crossover between the Heroes of Olympus, just Leo to be specific because all I've read was about Percy, and the Suite Life on Deck, thus creating Leo on Deck. Anyways, if anything isn't so great (punctuation, story line, too predictable), it's because this is my first fanfiction I actually published on here! So I guess you could call this my practice fanfic? Anywho, R&R, tell me what to improve, and tell me if I should continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or the Suite Life on Deck. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney.

Out of anything in the world, I had to go to a sea school? Seriously? What are the Fates trying to do to me? I thought I was the son of Hephaestus, not Poseidon. While everyone else went to a regular school on land, I was stuck retrieving unclaimed demigods on a ship. Great. Suck it up and be a man, Leo. I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and walked onto the boat.  
Now let me just say, this place is huge! Well, maybe the Argo II is bigger. Or is it? I shrugged that thought away.  
I walked up to the front desk and an unusually small man greeted me behind the counter. "Hello! My name's Marion Moseby. How may I help you?"  
"Um, I'm Leo. I'm new here." I told him.  
Marion scanned a checklist. "Oh, there you are! Leo Valdez, right?" I nodded my head in reply.  
"You are in room- oh no." His eyes widened and his voice got deeper.  
Yes! Maybe all the spots are full! I can finally leave this cruise ship! "Is everything alright?" I tried my best to sound concerned. Maybe I'm wrong about the spots but I still had my fingers crossed.  
"No, no, everything's alright. You're just rooming with- um- Zack Martin.." He said. "He's the troublemaker here."  
"Oh.." Well, he can't be that bad. I've handled worse. "It should be fine. I've gone through a lot more than an annoying student."  
Marion sighed. "Trust me. He's been ruining things since he was a kid."  
"Is he your son?" I asked innocently.  
"THANK HEAVENS, NO." He yelled. I stared at him like an idiot. Um, okay..?  
He coughed to break the tension. "If you insist. Now, let me take you to your room."

He scanned the card on the door and- Holy Hephaestus! This place is a mess! Dirty clothes were piled up almost to the ceiling. The room smelled what Ares cabin would probably smell like. Lying in the bed was a body which I hoped was my roommate. Marion picked up a nearby shoe and threw it at the person's forearm.  
"ZACK!" He yelled as a scrawny blond dude sat up, rubbing his forearm. His hair was a mess and he was in a green shirt with a nametag that said "Zack" and he had a blue apron looking thing tied around his waist. He could almost be the American-jock-surfer dude version of me. Wait. So technically the opposite of me? Oh man. If Calypso saw him, she'd probably forget all about me. I shook my head and pushed that thought aside.  
"Seriously?" Zack groaned and scanned the room. His eyes landed on the door where Marion and I stood. I awkwardly smiled and slightly waved.  
Marion sighed. "Zack, this is Leo. Your roommate. Leo, this is Zack." "Roommate? Another one? Wait, why didn't anyone tell me?" Growled an angry Zack.  
"I've been busy and you know it. I'll leave you two alone so you guys get to know each other, okay?" He pushed me forward slightly, backed up, and closed the door. The room was dead silent that you could even hear how hard my heart was bumping against my chest. We stood there in silence for a minute or so.  
"H-hey, um, sorry man.. I didn't know you didn't want a roommate. I'll just, uh, ask to get another dorm." I pointed to the door with my thumb and started opening the door.  
"Nah, whatever. All the rooms are probably full anyways." He rubbed his eyes. "Why don't you, ah, go to the room next door. My brother, Cody, will give you the tour, mkay?" Zack thumped back down onto the bed with a thud.  
"Um, yeah. Okay." I scrambled out the room. Awesome! A whole semester with a guy that wants nothing to do with me. What could go wrong?

Well? How was that for a first chapter? Remember to leave a review and tell me what I should improve! 


End file.
